Harry Potter's death
by LunaPotter-BlackMPP
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Godric Hallow, 77 years after the battle of Hogwarts. There he remembers everyone that died in the war and goes over his life. He happily dies in the place he should've when he was just 1 year old, with his mother and father. Short, but long enough.


It was 77 years after the battle of Hogwarts. It was the 31st of October, 2075 and at this moment in time, Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or 'The Chosen One', was standing outside his 'home'. If you could call it that. You see, Harry had only lived there for a year of his life, he couldn't even remember it. He had never been inside the house. He had never gotten the courage. Some Gryffindor he was. Just something about the ruined house told him to stay away. But tonight, 93 years after the incident, he was going to enter the house. 7 Lion's way, Godric's Hallow. _His parent's old home. His old home. Their old home._

Harry slowly reached forwards and touched the gate. As he did so, the sign he first saw when he was 17 appeared.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

He could still see the faded messages that witches and wizards from all around the globe had written, giving him support.

He managed a small smile and carried on walking towards the house.

It was hard to see the path, weeds had overgrown everywhere. Though it made the house look worse than it already was, he was thankful. As the sign had said, it was left in its ruined state for a reason.

He reached the door; that was singing off its hinges in the wind and walked in.

_Ginny_ _would hate me if she knew I was here._

The house was mainly dusty, with cobwebs hung on the ceilings. Most of the bottom floor remained untouched.

As he stopped in the hall way, his eyes were drawn to the floor. He could almost jump imagine his father trying to take on Voldemort wandless. To protect his wife and son.

'_Lily_, _take Harry and run! Go! I'll hold him off!' _

It echoed through his head.

He walked passed and a single tear fell from his eye.

Harry then began to climb up the stairs carefully. The stairs we nearly falling apart. He noticed some pictures on the walls and grabbed the one at random. The carefully wipped the dust off with his sleep and his eyes met a picture of his parents in their school robes smiling happily in front of Hogwarts.

He reached the top of the stairs and decided to not look around; he wouldn't look around downstairs either. It would be too painful.

'My room.' He muttered and headed straight to the room that his mother had died in.

It was obvious it was, he could see the hold that had been blasted in the wall from where the curse rebounded.

The door creaked as he opened it.

He quickly adjusted his glasses and looked around the room.

The cot was still there, so was the wardrobe and stuff animal, even if they were slightly broken.

Harry could still see the faint red colour on his wall. Red, for Gryffindor.

The floorboards looked unsafe to walk on, but now he was here, he wouldn't turn back.

He moved further into the room and decided to sit down in the middle of it.

'_Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything.'_

He could just imagine Hagrid digging him out of the rumble and Sirius demanding to take Harry with him.

Hagrid refused and took him to his aunt and uncle.

Sirius went after Pettigrew.

He looked at the picture again.

His parents.

His father, James Potter had defied Voldemort 3 times. He had stood up to Voldemort without his wand, trying to make time for his wife and son to escape. Voldemort killed him instantly.

His mother, Lily Evans Potter had also defied Voldemort 3 times. She had died protecting him. She was the only reason he was here today. Voldemort let her live if she handed over him. She refused. She died moments after her husband.

His parents were the first of many people to die for him. As he sat their he decided, why he was alone, at his first home, he would remember everyone that died for him, or who died in the second war.

The first person that came into mind was Sirius.

Sirius Black was his godfather and also his father's best friend. A man that had been wrongly imprisoned and only got his freedom after his death. Sirius died protecting him and his friends in the Department of Mysteries. But as Dumbledore had told him, Sirius would've wanted to die in battle. The only good thing about Sirius's death was that he would be reunited with his best friend and his wife. Harry knew that Sirius had been waiting for that moment since they died.

The second person was Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin was the best Defence against the Dark Arts teacher he had ever had. He was a Werewolf, but a kind one. Lupin had taught him the pratronus charm, a charm that had save his life-soul many times. He was the last Marauder to die.

Nymphadora Tonks, mostly known just as Tonks was clumsy but great witch. She had special powers to change her appearance, which she passed onto her and Remus's son Teddy, his godson.

Cedric Diggory had died at a very young age. He could remember the day like it was yesterday. It was unfair how he died. He didn't even get a chance to defend himself.

Dobby. Dobby had saved his life. He died doing it. Dobby was one of the only house elves in the world that was free and happy about it. Dobby was a free elf.

Hedwig, his first every friend. She lived and died soaring. She was his trusty companion. She also died protecting him.

Moody, also known as Mad-Eye, was smart and brave man. He died fighting against evil, the way he would've wanted to go. Moody was one of the best Aurors that ever lived. His phrase, Constant Vigilance, would stick with him forever.

Professor Albus Percival Wolfram Brian Dumbledore was great, but confusing man. He was person who knew everything. Dumbledore knew his death would come and welcomed it warmly. At first it seem like he had betrayed Harry but in the end, Dumbledore had planned everything out perfectly. He was the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had.

Severus Snape was the bravest man he ever knew. He despised his father but loved his mother dearly. Snape became a spy for the order. He seemed evil but really, he was secretly helping Harry survive.

Fred Weasley. George never was really the same after his died. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was still going strongly in honour of Fred. The Weasley were devastated after his death but he would always be remembered for his fun and mischievous attitude. And his pranks of course.

Colin Creevy died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry first met him in his second year when he took many photos of him.

Peter Pettigrew died from his own silver hand given to him from Voldemort. He sort of did died protecting him as his hesitated stop Harry from escaping killed him.

Many other people died in the wars. Most he didn't know personally, but they would always be remembered by him. He personally dug all over the place and mainly asked surviving order members for information on the original order.

Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadows, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, Regulus Black, Charity Burbage, Rufus Scrimgeour, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell.

They would always be remembered. For fighting for what they believed was right. Voldemort and his Death Eaters may have taken their lives, but their spirits and bravery would remain.

Frank and Alice Longbottom fought against them as well, both died in their sleep 5 years ago.

As Harry lay there, he remembered his whole life.

The Dursley's.

Hogwarts.

The adventures with Ron and Hermione.

The War.

His wedding to Ginny.

The birth of his children.

Sending them to Hogwarts…

Though some parts of his life hadn't been great and enjoyable, he wouldn't change a simple bit of it.

His life had been sad, happy, scary and exciting all at the same time.

Not many people could say they survived the killing curse, fought a troll, actually had been _in_ a chess game, used the mirror of Erised, flew a flying car, fought huge spiders, fought a giant Basilisk and killed it, held the sword of Gryffindor, learnt how to produce a pratronus at the age of 13, became the youngest seeker in a century, flew on a Hippogriff, gone back in time, fought of a hundred Dementors at once, took part in the twiwizard tourdument, battled a dragon, swam and fought with mermaids in the Black lake, fought in a giant maze, seen Voldemort being reborn, had 'I will not tell lies' etched in their skin, used the lucky potion, been on the run, destroyed a horcrux, say they were a horcrux, had rode a Dragon, touched the locket of Salazar Slytherin, touched the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, touched the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, destroyed a memory in a diary, 'died' and made the decision to come back alive, fought in a huge battle and killed Voldemort.

He was the owner of the Deathly Hallows, not many could say they had the cloak of invisibility, had used the resurrection stone and had touched the elder wand and hidden it.

Not many people could say _that._

He began to laugh and smile.

He would be remembered as well.

Harry Potter closed his eyes.

At 7:35 pm on the 31st of October, Harry Potter died.

In the place he should've died years ago as a baby, along with his mother and father.


End file.
